


Lace and Deceit

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Crossdressing, M/M, Red Romance, Smut, Xeno, Xenobiology, quadrant flipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sollux finds explicit pictures of Eridan in lingerie while going through Eridan's files, he's more affected by them then he'd like to admit. Now, needs to act natural around him so Eridan doesn't figure out what he's done, but it's not as easy as it seems. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no explanation for why I'm writing erisol crossdressing xeno. Please just read and enjoy.

Sollux typed a few more lines of code and he was in. He had access to all the files on Eridan's computer. He didn't know why he even bothered, probably because he just wanted to make sure that asshole wasn't building any more doomsday devices or doing reckless shit like that. He'd already hacked into the files of most of the other trolls, and he didn't know why he hadn't done this sooner.

He was going through a few of the more innocently labeled ones when he found one labeled "plans to take ovver the wworld".

"Perfect." Sollux said, clicking on it. He knew that Eridan had been planning something foolish. But instead of the promised doomsday devices, there was something very unexpected indeed. 

Sollux clicked on the first picture to get it full size. It was a webcam photo of Eridan, wearing what appeared to be a maid's uniform. His hair was combed down and he was wearing a hairband with an oversized bow on it. He was wearing dark purple lipstick, and pouting at the camera, with his skirt hiked up to his knees. Sollux bit his lip. He had never realized how big Eridan's lips were. 

He clicked on the next image. It was a lot more revealing than the last one. Eridan was wearing a tight lace tube top and dark purple lingerie, with fishnet thigh highs and garters that connected to lace bands around his toned thighs. He was bent over, giving Sollux a very good view of his ass. Sollux swore he could see the bulge in his panties as well.

By now, Sollux was biting his lip even harder, and his bulges had already begun to partially unsheathe themselves. He wouldn't admit it, but this was obviously frustrating him. He clicked the next image. Same outfit, but Eridan was sitting spread-legged on his computer chair, his bulge poking out of his lace panties. He had one hand wrapped around his bulge, and was staring down the camera.

Sollux was fully aroused now, and both of his bulges were unsheathed and standing at attention, twisting around each other in a desperate attempt to find something to penetrate. His nook was soaking wet, and was staining his boxers with yellow genetic material. Sollux's breath hitched. He was not going to do this, not going to pail himself to thoughts of Eridan Ampora, even though he was wearing those outfits and he just looked so willing...

Sollux headed to the ablution trap, hoping to take a cold shower to calm himself down. But as soon as he stepped into the ablution trap and felt the water pouring over his fevered shoulders, his mind was filled with visions of himself tying Eridan up with his own garters, tearing those panties off, his body and Eridan's and lace and silk...

He turned the tap to scalding hot, and his hand was on his bulge in an instant, pumping, his twin bulges squirming around his fingers. He worked two fingers into his nook, pumping them in and out, and soon his genetic material was swirling down the drain and he leaned against the wall of the ablution trap, feeling utterly disgusted with himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eridan approached Sollux the next day while he was on his computer in the main chamber. When he tapped him on the shoulder, Sollux jumped so much he nearly fell out of his chair. But he managed to put his calm demeanor back on. 

"Oh. It's you." Sollux muttered, trying to turn back to his coding, but Eridan grabbed the back of his chair and turned it so that Sollux was facing him. 

"That fight yesterday, that was only the beginning. You and me. LOBAF. You better bring it, you fuckin pissblood." Eridan announced.

"I don't have time for this, ED." Sollux muttered, but Eridan kept his hand planted on the back of Sollux's chair so Sollux couldn't get to his computer. So annoying. 

Then, Eridan noticed something on Sollux's desktop. A folder that Sollux hadn't been able to completely hide away. After his shower, Sollux decided he would save just a few of those pictures... you know, for analytical reasons. The folder wasn't labeled anything that could give it away, just "Alternian Law Studies." But Eridan noticed it anyway. 

"Why are you studyin Alternian law, Sol? Don't you find that a bit borin?" he asked, pointing at the folder. Sollux decided now would be the time to create a distraction.

"You know what?" he asked, psionics crackling around his eyes as he stood up and grabbed Eridan's scarf, pulling him to eye level. "I think I will fight you, ED. Meet me in LOBAF. Bring weapons."

Sollux logged out and headed to LOBAF, and 20 minutes later, Eridan was there, wearing those stupid shades printed with the Aquarius symbol and carrying Ahab's Crosshairs over his shoulder. Sollux turned to face him, rolling his shoulders back and staring him in the eyes.

"You actually came."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Sol." And then, he was firing, and Sollux had to levitate himself with psionics in order to dodge the heavy fire from Eridan's weapon. He could tell Eridan wasn't aiming to kill, and Sollux didn't know why. That just meant he was the weaker individual. 

Sollux aimed at Eridan with a blast of psionics, knocking him to the side, and he slammed against the wall. Sollux was on him in a second. He lifted him up by his shirt with one hand, the other hand making a claw shape. He was going to rid himself of this problem once and for all.

But then he got a good look at Eridan's face. Some of his hair had come down out of its usual style, and was falling in his face. Blood was running down his lip, and when he saw how Sollux was looking at him, he smirked.

"You can't do it, can you?" he asked.

Sollux slammed him up against the wall roughly, glaring at him, but that only resulted in Eridan laughing. "You can't!" 

Sollux was pissed beyond belief at Eridan at that point, but he still couldn't bring himself to kill him. Never mind that his eyes seemed to be trained on Eridan's lips, which seemed to be a lot fuller than usual. 

He dropped Eridan on the pavement. "Leave." he said. 

"What?" Eridan asked. "You can't be serious, Sol..."

"I said, leave. You've won." Sollux announced bitterly, pointing at the transportalizer. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at his hive, Sollux was going through the photos again. He seemed to be viewing them with detachment after the fight; he was no longer a raging ball of sexual frustration at least. Rather, he simply noticed how Eridan looked in them, his toned thighs and nice ass and the way his bulge was flushed purple at the tip. 

And then his door opened. It slammed against the wall, and someone stomped inside. Sollux knew without looking that it was Karkat. He tried to minimize the photos, to open another window, but Karkat had already seen.

"What the fuck was that?" Karkat yelled from behind Sollux.

"I can explain, Karkat," Sollux said, but Karkat went on.

"Was that a picture of Eridan? Fucking hell, Sollux, he told me you were acting strange, but I didn't know it was because you wanted to bone him."

"Fuck you, KK, I don't want to-"

"If you didn't want to bone him you wouldn't have saved a picture of him in a fucking dress on your husktop!" Karkat shouted. "Where did you GET those anyway?"

"That's none of your business, KK. Why do you want to know?" Sollux asked, shutting down his computer.

"Because he's my best friend and i want to know if you're fucking him! Did he give you those pictures, or were you sneaking around in his files like a fucking creep?"

"KK, that isn't your place to bother me. I would like you to kindly fuck off. I'm busy." Sollux said, his face flushed yellow from embarrassment.

"Whatever, jackass. I'm leaving." Karkat said, flipping off Sollux from the doorway. He didn't hesitate to add "And don't think I won't tell Eridan about this! He has a right to know if you have porn of him!" 

As soon as Karkat left, Sollux sunk down, putting his head in his hands. He should have never opened that folder in the first place. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Karkat told Eridan, he had expected him to be at least a little bit pissed off, but instead, he took on a determined gleam in his eye. 

"What?" Karkat asked. "I told you Sollux had porn of you, and you look like it's fucking 6th Perigree's eve!"

"I dunno, Kar... I just finally realize why he was actin so strange around me." Eridan got up and headed to the door, straight for the transportalizers.

"Where the fuck are you going, numbnuts? We aren't done talking!" Karkat announced as Eridan retreated.

"Sorry, Kar. But I have somethin I have to do." Eridan said, and stepped on the transportalizer, disappearing to his hive. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eridan made it back to his hive and immediately located the chest he had stowed away, the one he hadn't opened in months. He stripped naked, opening the chest and taking out a pair of flimsy lace garters, some fishnet thigh highs, a pair of dark purple lace panties, and a tight lace tube top. He slid the panties on, trying not to think about what he was about to do. Finally, the entire outfit was assembled. He put his normal clothing over it and stepped on the transportalizer, beginning the journey to Sollux's hive.

Sollux had deleted most of the pictures of Eridan after that incident, and the few he had kept he had hidden away much better. He slouched in his seat, typing in line after line of code, trying to think up a virus that could affect Karkat in the worst way possible. Maybe one that turned every swear word he typed to something like "gosh darnit" or "golly gee" when it was sent. That sounded like a good idea. He opened up a new window and began preparing the code for this new virus.

There was a knock on the door, and without thinking, Sollux called out for them to come in, minimizing his coding so that only the desktop showed. It was Eridan, who seemed a bit more nervous than usual. He was fiddling with his scarf as he approached Sollux.

"What do you want, dickhead?" Sollux asked. 

"I just wanted to say that Karkat was bein a douche to you, and that was totally fuckin uncalled for. But I can make it up to you." Before Sollux could protest, Eridan began unwinding his scarf and slowly taking off his cape. 

Sollux looked alarmed at this sudden turn of events. "What the fuck are you doing, Eridan, I told you, I'm not- oh." Eridan had taken off his shirt, revealing the tight lace tube top. His pants came off soon afterwards, revealing the fishnets and panties. 

"I promise I can make this worth your while, Sol." Eridan said, cocking his hip to the side and pouting his lips. "If you're interested."

Sollux nodded, numbly taking in the scene in front of him. Eridan took the nod as a gesture to continue, and walked over to Sollux, sitting in his lap and running his fingers through Sollux's hair. He began grinding his hips against Sollux's clothed bulge and rubbing his horns. Sollux began making soft sounds in the back of his throat, and Eridan kept rubbing his horns, then tilted Sollux's head up, meeting his lips in a kiss. His lips were cool and very soft, and Sollux pulled back, biting Eridan's bottom lip, his sharp teeth making pinpricks of blood on Eridan's sensitive flesh. 

He got up off of Sollux's lap at that point, and by that time Sollux had gone half-insane with lust, so much so that he was just about ready to fuck Eridan senseless at any given moment. His bulges were already fully unsheathed, his nook was soaking wet, his entire body was trembling, and hadn't he been waiting for this, for so long?

But he stopped himself. Instead, he lifted Eridan up with his psionics, slamming him against the far wall of his hive, gentler than he had before, but enough to make an impact on him. Sollux strode over to where Eridan was pinned. Eridan hovered against the wall, the bulge in his lace panties about level with Sollux's face. Sollux dragged his tongue up the wet spot on Eridan's panties, attempting to stimulate his nook but getting himself a mouthful of lace in the process.

So he tried a different tactic. He gripped the waistband of the panties with his teeth and one hand, literally ripping them off of Eridan's body. The flimsy lace easily tore, giving Sollux easy access to Eridan's sensitive nook. He gripped Eridan's bulge, slowly pumping it while his tongue probed the inside of his sopping wet nook, trying to find that bundle of nerves that would make Eridan moan the most. He buried his face in Eridan's nook, staining his cheeks with purple, his tongue delving deeper until he found it. Eridan let out a keening cry as Sollux focused on those nerves, listening to the sound of Eridan's low, ragged moans, not stopping until Eridan had completely lost it. 

Finally, Eridan's moaning turned to soft pants, and he had stained Sollux's face and hand with dark purple genetic material. But Sollux wouldn't stop until both of them were satisfied. His bulges still ached, even more now after pleasuring Eridan like that. 

"Over the desk. Now." Sollux ordered, and Eridan bent over the desk, giving Sollux the full view of his toned ass. Sollux unzipped his pants, freeing his bulges, and approached Eridan, preparing to enter him.

He pushed the tip of both of his bulges into Eridan's nook, then thrust them in even more when Eridan begged him to keep going. He pulled them out almost all the way, then pushed them in again, listening to Eridan's gasps and moans. He was clutching at Eridan's shoulders, leaving scratches all over his body as he pumped in and out even faster. Eridan let out a low groan, coming for the second time. The feeling of his nook tightening around Sollux's bulges nearly pushed him over the edge, and Sollux found himself coming as well, filling Eridan's nook with genetic material. He pulled out, leaving Eridan slumped over the desk. 

Sollux stood there, feeling exhausted, and wondering if he should kick Eridan out so he could take a nap. But Eridan had gotten up at that moment, and pulled Sollux down by his shoulders, and kissed him.

It was a shaky, exhausted kiss, and not the kind of kiss that you'd give a kismesis. It felt passionate and full of flushed affection and Sollux felt wrong for enjoying it so much.

"I'm exhausted, Sol. Do you mind if we head to the recuperacoon right now?" Eridan asked, steadying himself on Sollux's shoulders. 

"That sounds like a great idea." Sollux muttered into Eridan's neck. They both climbed into their respective sides, and they fell asleep with their bodies intertwined.


End file.
